


Archeus

by bioplast_hero



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canon Past Character Death, Future Fic, M/M, post-resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero
Summary: Just a teaser or two for a whole novel I hoped to write, set after the end of David Mack's Cold Equations trilogy.





	1. Quantum entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teaser or two for a whole novel I hoped to write, set after the end of David Mack's Cold Equations trilogy.

Commander Geordi La Forge Woke with a start. After a moment he recognized the rumble of the quantum transmitter he kept with him at all times, a gift from Data ensuring they would always be able to find one another.

The last time that comm device sounded, it was a distress call.

Instantly alert, La Forge calibrated his vision to the dark of his quarters. He grabbed the finger-sized metallic cylinder and pressed one of the cylinder’s controls. Data’s voice filled the room as if he were at his friend's side."Geordi, are you there?"  
"Yes, Data. Are you alright?"  
"Yes. I am. I am glad to hear your voice."  
Geordi felt himself relax, touched as ever by his android friend's constant sincerity. He hadn't heard from Data in months. Geordi missed him as much as ever.  
"It's really nice to hear from you, Data. Of course, you know, the one time you contacted me this way you were in trouble. So I got ahead of myself."  
"I am sorry if I alarmed you. I wanted to ensure that my location could not be traced."  
Tension flooded back into Geordi's stomach. "Why is that?"  
"I called to ask for your help with a matter of great personal significance. I have looked at the problem from all angles and I am now certain that I cannot solve this without you. Would you be willing to take an extended leave from Starfleet to join me on this quest?"  
This took the cake as the most cryptic request he had ever heard. Intentional, Geordi felt sure, given how Data tended towards precision in the extreme. "I'll do anything I can to help you, Data. You know I will. But can't you be more specific? What kind of problem?"  
Data considered this silently. At length, he added, "I am in pursuit of a most elusive quarry, one who holds the answer to a question of grave importance: the very nature of sentience. There has never been a more important step in my pursuit of what it means to have a soul."  
"What? My oh my, have you been busy," Geordi clucked with amusement.  
"There is so much I want to tell you. However, I cannot divulge more, even on this channel. If you will meet with me, at least then I could explain and you could decide."  
"I've heard enough, Data. I don't know how I can help, but I trust you have something in mind--"  
"Well, not as such, no. This may, in fact, prove to be a 'wild goose chase.' But if anyone can help me in this matter, it is you."  
Geordi felt a tug at his heart. Of course, he would go. Without question.  
"I'm coming. How long?"  
Silence preceded Data's quiet confession, "Three to four months. That is my best estimate with little information."


	2. ... more like Chapter 10, really...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Forge assisting Data with his fine-grade cosmetic repairs, now that they had access to Data’s vessel, the Archeus, docked with the AI collective in the Verinda system.

Perched on a stool in the narrow lab, Data kept his head still as La Forge worked. The Archeus' claustrophobic interiors felt to La Forge more like a glorified cluster of closets than a starship. This lab, however, was incredible. Envy was not an emotion that often afflicted La Forge, but he suffered pangs of covetous admiration for Data’s unique assortment of high-tech cybernetic implements. 

La Forge switched off the dermal fuser and checked his handiwork underneath the hairline on the nape of Data’s neck. “Good as new. What’s next?”

“We need to recalibrate the chromatic-control circuits in my eyes. They were damaged when that explosion overloaded my visual receptors.” He selected a pen-shaped ocular recalibrator from the worktable and mustered a genial smile as he handed it to La Forge. “I could do it myself, but it will be easier with your help.” 

“That’s kind of you to say.” Geordi took the tool from Data; it seemed to have no moving parts. “What do I do with it?” 

Data pointed at one end of the device. “Aim its emitter crystal directly into the pupil of one of my eyes. Then apply gentle pressure to its sides. It will emit a series of photonic pulses that my eyes will use to restore their constituent circuits and relays to their default settings.”

“You’re the boss.” He did as his friend had instructed, and a bright green beam shot from the device, bathing Data’s left eye in viridescent light. Minuscule details, such as the capillaries in the whites of Data’s eyes, continued to fascinate Geordi. A prismatic swirl within Data’s iris quickly turned a radiant hue of green.

Data blinked his left eyelid a few times, and Geordi eased his grip on the device, terminating the beam. “Excellent,” the android said. “Now my right eye.”

Geordi resumed work, admiring the simplicity of the maintenance kit designed and built by Data’s creator, Noonien Soong. “If only fixing the warp drive were this easy, I might have time for a hobby.” Data’s iris flashed green as the default was restored. 

"Why green, Data?" Geordi asked the question without thinking as he put the ocular recalibrator back on the worktable. 

"I have my father's eyes," Data replied with an ironic smirk. The smile faded as he added, "I admit I have been reluctant to make changes to what I still sometimes regard as his body." He shrugged as he slid off of the laboratory stool, tidying the worktable before rejoining Geordi where he leaned against the bulkhead. 

"I do not know how to convey how strange it is to have been given someone else's body. I still see Noonien Soong when I look in the mirror. I try to recognize myself there, as well. It is very... disorienting, even after many months."

"You always were made in his image, though, isn't that right?"

"Right. But, not like this. He never meant for me to be his clone. He intended more of a 'family resemblance' effect than a precise copy of his human form. In my father's recent memories I can see the body he was making for me, before the Borg destroyed his moon. I can see it in every detail as he worked tirelessly to perfect not only its function, but its form. And I have to say that I agree with his vision of what I would look like if I were somehow his human offspring," Data said, his eyes becoming distant. 

Geordi furrowed his brow with confusion. "Then why don't you implement his vision, Data--the vision that you share? After all, he designed this body to assume basically any appearance at all. It wouldn't be hard to do."

"I could, you are right. I do not know precisely why I feel reluctant to do so," Data said, pausing, "other than feeling the weight of his sacrifice for me. I believe I just needed to take some time before doing so." 

"I'm sorry, Data," Geordi replied sympathetically. "I know that sacrifice is hard for you to accept. It was just as hard for us to accept what you did onboard the Scimitar. No matter how grateful we all were--and still are--it's a hard thing to accept that someone chose your life over their own."

Data saw the parallels only too well. It was cathartic somehow to hear Geordi voice the thought that had preoccupied him so often during these months. He shifted his posture to face Geordi, regarding his friend thoughtfully. "You asked about the green eyes. What do you think of my new image?"

Geordi shifted uncomfortably at the unexpected attention. "I don't know. I don't think it really matters to me. I spent hours with Noonien Soong before he brought you back in his place. The change from his mind to yours was not subtle, Data. You are a completely different person. Nothing visibly changed, I know, but when I saw the recognition in your eyes, they may as well have turned as gold as they were before. I knew it was you. Your hair, your skin, your new green eyes--it was all a bit odd on you, something out of place, but it didn't disguise you at all."

"So you liked my gold eyes better," Data prodded with a teasing smile. 

"Yes, I did. But that's just how I knew you. I already said, it doesn't matter." Geordi felt the heat come into his face, fully aware that only an android could detect that he was blushing. If they stayed on this topic much longer Geordi was not sure how he could evade telling Data he thought he was perfect in every way, then and now. 

Data's expression softened as he looked a long time at Geordi. The set of his jaw changed, making up his mind about something with a silent laugh only to himself. Data picked up the ocular recalibrator and tilted his head back slightly as he raised the instrument into position in front of his left eye. Geordi caught his hand before he started the pulse.

"Data," Geordi spoke his friend's name just above a whisper. Data looked down at Geordi in confusion. "I've never asked you to be anything but what you are," Geordi lowered the instrument between them squeezing Data's hand. "I'm not about to start now." 

Data saw that look again; it was something he had seen in Geordi so many times but had never understood. Until now. With human emotions fully integrated into his systems, many things that eluded him before appeared perfectly evident in the present moment. He loved this human more than he could ever say, and somehow that is what he saw reflected in Geordi's eyes. 

If Data had a heart, it would have been racing as Geordi moved half a step closer, fingertips gently touching the right side of his face. Geordi's eyes moved quickly from Data's lips to his vivid green eyes and back again, making certain of the invitation. Effortlessly, Data moved to meet his lips, fingers caressing the nape of his neck. The kiss was exquisitely tender, yet trembled with longing. 

A small sound of surprise escaped Geordi's throat as their lips parted briefly, before another deep kiss. He felt light, disoriented; what seemed a mere glimmer of hope now seared through Geordi like a newborn star. How long I held myself back from loving you, and here I find you felt this way all along. 

Their lips parted long enough for their eyes to meet. "I never knew," Data's words came out panting as he lost his reserve. Geordi's only reply was a sharp exhale as he moved wildly to pull Data closer, willing him to never leave again. Data wanted to say so much more, but surrendered that thought in the next wave of kisses.

Geordi eased Data's open vest from his shoulders; it hit the deck with the ping of buttons on polished duranium. Noonien had always intended to reconfigure quarters for himself and Julianna, but the time had never come. The captain's quarters were not unlike Data's old Enterprise quarters--fit for an android but not particularly suited for sleeping or the like. Data was suddenly grateful Shakti had the foresight to suggest that he configure proper quarters for Geordi's extended stay. 

He took Geordi by the hand and silently led him out of the lab, down the sloping corridor to Geordi's cabin. Data subvocalized a request for Shakti to secure the door and leave the lights at low power. When she dimmed the overhead lamps completely, leaving the warmer glow of the sidelights only, he smiled to himself. I will have to find a way to thank her for this.  

Geordi caught up with Data and slid into his arms again, kissing down the android's jawline and neck lingering where his civilian shirt fell open at the collar. Geordi raised the garment over Data's head and let it drop, caressing the android's fair, perfect skin. Data unfastened the front of Geordi's jacket and the shirt he wore below, rolling it off his shoulders. The jacket caught at his wrists and Data held him there with the twist of fabric in one hand, exploring Geordi's bare chest with his mouth and his one free hand. An excited gasp escaped Geordi's throat as he surrendered to that feeling; he trusted Data completely. That was a good thing since he couldn't overpower Data if he tried. Data freed him moments later and was rewarded with the full force of Geordi's passion. 

 

\--

 

Leaning on one elbow, their bodies paired like two spoons, Data held Geordi's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles one at a time. It was the sweetest feeling of Data's life, looking into the eyes of a friend who had just become his lover. His joy was overwhelming, twinged with a desperate hope for a future he could not articulate. 

Geordi studied Data's face, his expression partially concealed behind their clasped hands. Everything Geordi felt, he saw in those deceptively human features. Yet it was no deception; Data felt with all the depth of lived experience, and all the force of youth. The glisten in Data's eyes matched his own. The silence between them was full. 

“Throughout my first life, humans avoided coming into contact with me--most especially my skin, but generally any form of bodily contact. In fact, I often observed discomfort or even disgust result from a perfunctory handshake." Geordi frowned. "This new body has freed me from that burden to a significant degree, although I now have something of a habit avoiding other beings' personal space."

Data took a deep breath. "It was always different with you, Geordi. I remember the first time that you touched me. Casually, on the shoulder. You suggested that we hang out sometime. You were merely treating me as you would anyone else, offering friendship. What you could not have known is that no one had ever done that before.”

Geordi chimed in, “Of course I eventually figured out that you hadn’t had a friend before. But I didn’t think much about the touch. Not that one anyway.”

“I can recall every single time you have touched me,” Data stated frankly, bringing heat to Geordi’s face. “Some of your gestures were significant expressions of friendship. The vast majority were insignificant, even thoughtless—and yet cumulatively these touches became very important to me because you touched me as much as you did anyone else. Or sometimes more,” Data admitted his secret observation.

Geordi’s brow quirked in surprise. “Is that an objective observation of yours?”

“I am afraid so.”

“Well, I’m not going to ask about your math. I think I get the picture.”

“I hope you are not embarrassed, Geordi. I liked it. Very much," Data leaned in for a lingering kiss. As their lips parted Geordi grinned, stroking Data’s chest with his fingertips.  

“May I tell you something that embarrasses me?” Data asked. 

“Sure. Of course.”

“On several occasions back on the Enterprise-D, I caught myself standing too close to you, realizing I had done so to increase the likelihood that you would touch me as you passed by,” Data looked sheepish.

Geordi’s mouth fell open. “Really?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Data, I’m... flattered. That’s really sweet, actually.”

“I am relieved to hear that. I started to believe my covert behavior was unprofessional, and inappropriate within our friendship, so I made myself stop. I would deeply regret doing anything to make you feel uncomfortable. But I kept thinking about how to be close to you,” Data sighed.

“Well," Geordi hesitated, “I spent a good deal of energy restraining myself when I wanted to touch you. Or at least I thought I had," he said with a chagrined smile, "but you seem to have caught me in the act more than I realized." He caressed Data's chest. "Now I want to touch you for hours. You're not in a hurry right now, are you?"

"Um, no, I'm quite at your disposal," Data replied playfully. 

Geordi took two steps to the replicator and requested a massage oil, glad to find one in small craft's onboard menu. Geordi saw a glint in Data's eyes that he didn't know how to interpret. Kneeling on the bed by Data's side, Geordi kissed him deeply and then whispered, "Turn over," in his ear. Data responded with a moan of pleasure and complied. Working the oil into his shoulders and his back, Geordi took delight in every pleased sound Data made. 

After many minutes, Data broke the silence. "May I ask something personal of you, Geordi?"

"Sure, Data. Anything," Geordi said. 

"I have had very few intimate partners. And I do not like to count the Borg queen among them," he attempted a smirk but his expression showed his discomfort all the same. "I am curious about your intimate history. Have you had many partners?" Geordi laughed, leaving Data puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Data, not many," Geordi gathered his thoughts while his hands worked Data's thighs. "You know about the dates I used to have while we served together on the Enterprise-D, only two of which lasted long enough for us to have an intimate evening once or twice. Before the Enterprise, two other women. My first girlfriend was at the Academy--and that is a disaster story for another time. You know about Kire, when we evacuated the Peelan settlement. Then, I met a man once while vacationing on Risa. Two years ago I had a brief relationship with a man, a Lieutenant from medical, but it didn't last. The feelings weren't there. I consider him a friend now; he still serves on the Enterprise-E."

Data processed this new information and cross-referenced various other memory files. He was not aware that Geordi had ever had male partners, but he couldn't decipher the timeline. Maybe that was all since his first life ended. If only I had known, I might have wondered about us long ago. 

"I never heard about this gentleman on Risa," Data peeked back at Geordi who was giving attention to his left hip. He was smiling. "Is that where you learned your way around a massage table?" he teased. 

"I spent enough time on Risa to develop a taste for massage. But I was never that comfortable just being a customer. I prefer give and take. And I need you to lay the other way so I can reach your right side," he said, patting the android's buttocks. 

Data stole a kiss as he swung his feet to the head of the bed, then rolled onto his stomach, arms stretched over his head. "His name was Rodan," Geordi offered, smiling broadly. "Is that what you're fishing for?"

"I do not know what I am fishing for, really. But I would like to hear more."

"Okay," Geordi breathed deeply. "We met while checking in. I remember my excitement when he suggested we meet for dinner--not once in my life had I felt courted like that. He was a civilian physician. He was not a big fan of Starfleet, said I was some kind of an exception. He took the lead, made me feel comfortable in so little time. The third night we made love. I didn't question my sexuality after that. I had never responded to women like that. We made love on the last night as well. I had to catch my shuttle in the morning."

 

[fade to black]

**Author's Note:**

> Incomplete draft, I'm afraid. I guess I never figured out how to end this one because it's not supposed to be a stand-alone scene. It's part of a whole novel I hoped to write, set after the end of David Mack's Cold Equations trilogy. If you haven't read those books, I recommend them!


End file.
